


adoring you is all i'll ever do

by doiebites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based on a pic, so much cheese in this it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiebites/pseuds/doiebites
Summary: Yuta thought he had the best story behind his proposal, but Doyoung quickly proved him wrong.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	adoring you is all i'll ever do

**Author's Note:**

> this was completely based on that pic of yuta sleeping that he posted on ig:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CAXXMDdA7nh/

“Doie?”

“Hmmm?”

“When did you know you wanted to marry me?”

Doyoung cuddled closer to his husband’s chest, snickering.

“What do you mean? I still don’t know if marrying you was a good idea.” he joked.

Yuta whined, and the younger didn't need to look up to know he was pouting, but he did so anyways.

“I’m being serious, baby. When I proposed to you I told you what made me want to do it, but you never said it back.”

Doyoung suddenly turned serious, “I don’t want to say it.”

“Why not?”

“I just don’t.”

The hesitation in his tone confused Yuta, and also worried him. If he was refusing to say it this heavily, it meant it was something very emotional for Doyoung. Or, his anxiety whispered, maybe he didn’t want to say it because he had nothing.

“Doyoung, I’m gonna get sad if you don’t tell me.” Maybe emotional blackmail worked.

The younger suddenly whined loud, which startled him, and his answer only baffled him even more.

“But it’s so cheesy! I don't want to say it!”

Yuta sat up completely in their bed, at the same time turning his body so he could properly look at Doyoung’s face. His cheeks were pink and he was looking down, fidgeting with his wedding ring. 

“I’m sorry?” he cracked, trying to keep his laugh inside. “You’re telling me the ‘I-hate-cheesy’ Kim Dongyoung has his own cheesy story?”

“Oh shut up.” Doyoung snapped, though smiling. “And don’t act like you suddenly forgot I took your last name after bragging about it to everyone we know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A soft kiss on the lips stopped Doyoung from rebating, and multiple ones trailing down to his neck brought a full grin to his face. Ever since he told Yuta he was going to be home for two weeks in vacations, the older has been clung on to him all the time, taking full advantage of his “busy business man” finally being home for more than a few hours. And a week later, he was still not tired of it, and he was pretty sure he would never be.

“Well then, Mr. Nakamoto,” he mused between two kisses, “now you are obliged to tell me that cheesy story.”

Doyoung’s annoyed groan filled the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Doyoung couldn’t believe he had actually left work while the sun was still up. It must be a miracle, he thought, while unlocking the door of his house. _

_ The office had been hectic for weeks now, with way too much work for the people hired in there. Which of course, forced him to work extra hours almost every day. If it wasn’t one of the most prestigious businesses in Seoul right now, he would have long quit. Well, that, and his boyfriend’s support, continuously motivating him to keep going even though he clearly missed him and seeing each other less and less every day was affecting them.  _

_ It was one of the reasons he had asked his boss to leave early that day. Normally he wouldn’t dare to, but he felt like he owed it to Yuta to come home at reasonable hours after all these weeks. And surprisingly, his boss had let him, saying he deserved it for his hard work. _

_ “I’m home!” _

_ Silence greeted him, and as he took off his jacket and put it on the hanger, Doyoung went into alert mode. Usually when he came home, he would hear the TV of the living room playing, or even Yuta’s voice from there or the kitchen, hearing his keys at the door. But this time, nothing was making any noise in the house; it was like it was empty. _

_ “Yuta?” _

_ Doyoung walked around the house, checking every room, but there were no signs of his boyfriend anywhere. That suddenly worried him, and he decided to call him, walking down the stairs while nervously bringing the phone to his ear. _

_ Then a second later, he heard loud buzzing coming from the living room. _

_ The younger had only peeked into the space, the couch being back turned to the door, so it wasn’t a wonder how he missed Yuta laid down on it. _

_ Even with the sun coming from the still opened window hitting half of his face, he was fast asleep. Curled up in the tight space, his left arm was holding his head like a pillow, while his right hugged the actual pillow. And, after close inspection, Doyoung noticed it was his own, that he brought from the bedroom. He had always said he sometimes slept with his pillow when he wasn’t there, that the scent in it comforted him enough to be able to sleep. He always thought he was joking, but seeing him right now, his serene expression, the sunlight making his face glow like stardust, it pulled a string on his heart so strong he stopped breathing.  _

_ Something clicked inside of him. _

_ If he would be honest, he got more distant these weeks, the exhaustion and stress of work wearing him out mentally. He knew Yuta had noticed it, as they had a fight over it just a few days back. He didn’t know what to do, about their relationship. He felt like it would all go down the drain if he kept it this way, and yet he wouldn’t do a thing to change that. Not even when Yuta told him he was getting tired of all of it, and that one day he would get home and he wouldn’t be there anymore. _

_ And yet there he was, holding something that reminded him of Doyoung close to his chest. He was still holding on to this, despite what he felt and what was happening. He was still holding on to their love, so why wouldn’t he do the same? _

_ Well, he was now. _

_ Doyoung wrapped a blanket over him, careful not to wake him up, before kneeling down on the floor in front of the couch. He lightly caressed his cheek, watching him for a while. He was glad he asked to leave early, for this. To be reminded of how much he needed Yuta by his side, of how much he really loved him.  _

_ Getting back up, he hurried to their bedroom to undress and take a shower. He would wake him up later, and cook a full dinner for them like when they were in college. Yuta deserved that. They both did. _

  
  
  
  


Doyoung took his phone from the nightstand, unlocking it and showing his wallpaper to Yuta. A photo he took of that same moment.

“I’ve been using this pic since that day. Every time I feel stressed at work I unlock my phone and look at you in this, to remind me of what I’m fighting for. I mean,” he raised his hand, “I can also look at my ring, of course.”

Yuta was staring down at the phone, not saying a thing, not even when the younger tapped his arm to bring his attention to it. And when he raised his head, he understood why. His eyes were teary.

“You really managed to make up a better story than mine.”

He was joking to control his own emotions, and Doyoung knew it well. He knew him better than anyone.

He quickly wrapped his arms around him, kissing the side of his head and letting him rest it on his shoulder. 

“Back then I was so afraid we wouldn’t make it, that we would end up apart because of stupid mistakes. That day made me realize how hard I will fight for you, and, I never said this, but when you proposed to me I was planning to do so the week after. You beating me to it is the only thing I’m still petty about.”

Yuta’s muffled laugh made him smile, and as he leaned back, he gently wiped the tears that rolled down his cheeks, and kissed him slowly to help him forget about it for a while.

“Now, let’s wrap this up and watch a movie, what do you think? I’ll let you choose.”

Yuta nodded his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Another kiss, this time on his forehead. “I adore you.”

He expected him to be touched by it - and well, he was - but instead he got a chuckle in response and a smirk on his husband’s face.

“You’re actually embracing the cheesiness now, uh? They really say marriage changes a person.”

That resulted in him being tackled down to the bed, laughing loudly while Doyoung fake punched his sides and complained about him always ruining the mood. A few minutes more, though, and they would be cuddled again, watching a movie and paying more attention to each other than it, like it has always been. Just how they loved it.


End file.
